The Wiggles in Disneyland/Gallery
Promo Pictures TheWigglesandMickeyMouse.jpg|The Wiggles and Mickey Mouse TheWigglesandMickeyMouse3.jpg|The Wiggles and Mickey Mouse #3 TheWigglesandMickeyMouse4.jpg|The Wiggles and Mickey Mouse #4 TheWigglesandMickeyMouse2.jpg|The Wiggles and Mickey Mouse #2 TheWiggles,MickeyMouseandBarbara.jpg|The Wiggles, Mickey Mouse and Barabara MurrayinDisneylandSpecialPromoPicture.jpg|Murray AnthonyinDisneylandSpecialPromoPicture.jpg|Anthony AnthonyEatingChocolate.jpg|Anthony eating chocolate TheWiggles'FirstEverDisneylandSpecial-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles at Toontown TheWigglesLiveatDisneyland-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles and Jeff sleeping in concert promo picture TheWigglesLiveatDisneyland-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy dancing in concert promo picture Paul,AnthonyandMickeyMouse.jpg|Paul, Anthony and Mickey Mouse TheWigglesatDisneyland.jpg|The Wiggles in front of the Walt Disney and Mickey Mouse statue TheWiggles'FirstEverDisneylandSpecial-BehindtheScenes.jpg|A Behind-the-Scenes picture TheWigglesandMickeyMouse5.jpg|The Wiggles and Mickey Mouse in promo picture #5 File:TheWiggles,MickeyMouse,andPaulField.png|The Wiggles, Mickey Mouse, and Paul Field File:TheWigglesLiveatDisneyland-ConcertPoster.jpg|A poster at Powerhouse Museum TheWigglesLiveatDisneyland-Poster.jpg|Poster Screenshots File:Disneyland.jpg|"Disneyland: The Happiest Place on Earth" File:MickeyHugging.jpg|Mickey hugging File:MickeyandMinnieMouse.jpg|Mickey and Minnie File:DonaldDuck.jpg|Donald Duck File:DisneylandBalloons.jpg|Disneyland balloons File:Goofy.jpg|Goofy File:SleepingBeautyCastle.jpg|Sleeping Beauty Castle File:SleepingBeautyCastleandDisneyChannelLogo.jpg|Sleeping Beauty Castle and a Disney Channel logo File:TheWigglesLogoandDisneyChannelLogo.jpg|The Wiggles Logo and Disney Channel Logo File:TheWigglesLiveatDisneyland.jpg|Title card File:DisneyChannelCar.jpg|Disney Channel car File:MurrayandJeffinSydney.jpg|Murray and Jeff in Sydney File:MurrayinDisneyChannelHat.jpg|Murray in Disney Channel hat File:TheAwakeWigglesinDisneyChannelHats.jpg|The Awake Wiggles File:TheWigglesinDisneyChannelHats.jpg|Prologue: On Our Way to Disneyland File:AnthonyandMurrayinDisneyChannelHats.jpg|Anthony and Murray in Disney Channel Hats File:TheOtherWigglesinDisneyChannelHats.jpg|The Other Wiggles in Disney Channel Hats File:TheNonrealisticWigglesinSydney.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles File:GregandJeffinSydney.jpg|Greg and Jeff File:GregandAnthonyinSydney.jpg|Greg and Anthony File:TheUnforgottenWigglesinSydney.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles File:DisneyChannelLogoonSuitcase.jpg|A Disney Channel logo on suitcase File:TheUnforgottenWigglesinDisneyChannelHats.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in Disney Channel hats File:TheWigglesinDisneylandSpecialPrologue.jpg|The Wiggles in prologue File:TheNarrator.jpg|The narrator narrating File:GreginDisneylandSpecialPrologue.jpg|Greg in prologue File:MurrayandJeffatSydneyAirport.jpg|Murray and Jeff File:TheUnforgottenWigglesatSydneyAirport.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles at Sydney airport File:TheNonrealisticWigglesatSydneyAirport.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles at Sydney airport File:GregandAnthonyatSydneyAirport.jpg|Greg and Anthony File:TheWigglesandWayneCovell.jpg|Wayne and The Wiggles File:WayneCovell.jpg|Wayne Covell File:TheWigglesatSydneyAirport.jpg|The Wiggles at Sydney airport File:TheWigglesToDisneyland.jpg|A "The Wiggles to Disneyland" sign File:KarenSmith.jpg|Karen Smith File:MurrayandhisSuitcase.jpg|Murray and his suitcase File:GregandhisSuitcase.jpg|Greg and his suitcase File:GregandMurray'sSuitcase.jpg|Greg and Murray' suitcase File:JeffandhisSuitcase.jpg|Jeff and his suitcase File:TheUnforgottenWiggles'Suitcases.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles' Suitcases File:JeffandAnthonyinDisneylandSpecialPrologue.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in prologue File:AnthonyandTheWiggles'Suitcases.jpg|Anthony and The Wiggles' suitcases File:KarenSmithandTheWiggles'Suitcases.jpg|Karen and The Wiggles' suitcases File:Anthony'sSuitcase.jpg|Anthony's suitcase File:GregandJeff'sSuitcases.jpg|Greg and Jeff's suitcases File:TheOtherWiggles'Suitcases.jpg|The Other Wiggles' suitcases File:TheWiggles'Suitcases.jpg|The Wiggles' suitcases File:Murray'sSuitcase.jpg|Murray's suitcase File:AnthonyandMurray'sSuitcases.jpg|Anthony and Murray's suitcases File:JeffandAnthony'sSuitcases.jpg|Jeff and Anthony's suitcases File:Jeff'sSuitcase.jpg|Jeff's suitcase File:Greg'sSuitcase.jpg|Greg's suitcase File:MurrayandKarenSmith.jpg|Murray and Karen handshaking File:GregandKarenSmith.jpg|Greg and Karen handshaking File:JeffandKarenSmith.jpg|Jeff and Karen handshaking File:AnthonyandKarenSmith.jpg|Anthony and Karen handshaking File:AnthonyinDisneylandSpecialPrologue.jpg|Anthony in prologue File:TheWigglesWalkingatSydneyAirport.jpg|The Wiggles walking at Sydney airport File:TheOtherWigglesatSydneyAirport.jpg|The Other Wiggles at Sydney airport File:GoodLuckWigglesAtDisneyland.jpg|Good Luck Wiggles at Disneyland File:QantasAirplane-Inside.jpg|Inside of Qantas airplane File:DorothyonQantasAirplane.jpg|Dorothy on Qantas airplane File:DorothyandHenryonQantasAirplane.jpg|Dorothy and Henry on Qantas airplane File:TheEarlyWigglyFriendsonQantasAirplane.jpg|The Early Wiggly Friends on Qantas airplane File:CaptainandDorothyonQantasAirplane.jpg|Captain and Dorothy on Qantas airplane File:DorothyandGregonQantasAirplane.jpg|Dorothy and Greg on Qantas airplane File:TheUnforgottenWigglesonQantasAirplane.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles on Qantas airplane File:CaptainandHenryonQantasAirplane.jpg|Captain and Henry on Qantas airplane File:MurrayandJeffonQantasAirplane.jpg|Murray and Jeff on Qantas airplane File:GregandHenryonQantasAirplane.jpg|Greg and Henry on Qantas airplane File:TheMaleWigglyGrouponQantasAirplane.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group on Qantas airplane File:JeffandDorothyinDisneylandSpecialPrologue.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy in prologue File:JeffonQantasAirplane.jpg|Jeff on Qantas airplane File:JeffandCaptainFeatherswordonQantasAirplane.jpg|Jeff and Captain on Qantas airplane File:WagsandAnthonyonQantasAirplane.jpg|Wags and Anthony File:DorothyandAnthonyonQantasAirplane.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony on Qantas airplane File:AnthonyonQantasAirplane.jpg|Anthony on Qantas airplane File:JeffandWagsonQantasAirplane.jpg|Jeff and Wags File:Dorothy,AnthonyandLeanneAtkins.jpg|Dorothy, Anthony and Leanne File:MurrayonQantasAirplane.jpg|Murray File:AnthonyandMurrayonQantasAirplane.jpg|Anthony and Murray on Qantas airplane File:AnthonyinDisneyChannelHat.jpg|Anthony in Disney Channel hat File:TheWigglyFriendsandtheQantasEmployees.jpg|The Wiggly Friends and the Qantas employees File:TheLandWigglyGrouponQantasAirplane.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group on Qantas airplane File:JeffSleepingonQantasAirplane.jpg|Jeff sleeping in prologue File:TinkerBell.jpg|Tinker Bell File:JeffandTinkerBell.jpg|Jeff and Tinker Bell File:JeffSleepinginDisneyland.jpg|Jeff sleeping in Disneyland File:TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark-SceneOne.jpg|Scene 1: Welcome to Disneyland File:TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark-SceneOne2.jpg|Jeff sleeping File:TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark-SceneOne3.jpg|Greg suggesting to wake Jeff up File:TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark-SceneOne4.jpg|''"WAKE UP, JEFF!"'' File:JeffWakingUpinDisneyland.jpg|Jeff waking up File:GregandJeffinDisneyland.jpg|Greg and Jeff File:TheWigglesinDisneyland.jpg|''"We're in Disneyland."'' File:TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark-SceneOne5.jpg|''"Disneyland? That's where Mickey lives."'' File:TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark-SceneOne6.jpg|''"Come on, let's go and see if we can find him."'' File:TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark-SceneOne7.jpg|''"Yeah!"'' File:TheOtherWigglesinDisneyland.jpg|The Other Wiggles File:AnthonyandMurrayinDisneyland.jpg|Anthony and Murray File:MurrayinDisneyland.jpg|Murray File:TheUnforgottenWigglesinDisneyland.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles File:GregandMurrayinDisneyland.jpg|Greg and Murray File:GreginDisneyland.jpg|Greg File:GregandJeffRunning.jpg|Greg and Jeff running File:JeffandAnthonyinDisneyland.jpg|Jeff and Anthony File:AnthonyinDisneyland.jpg|Anthony File:DisneylandRailroad.jpg|Disneyland Railroad File:TheWigglesonMainStreet,USA.jpg|The Wiggles on Main Street, U.S.A. File:PartnersStatue.jpg|Partners Statue File:AnthonyatPartnersStatue.jpg|Anthony at Partners Statue File:TheOtherWigglesatPartnersStatue.jpg|The Other Wiggles at Partners Statue File:TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark-SceneOne8.jpg|''"Wouldn't it be great to see all of Disneyland while we're looking for Mickey?"'' File:TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark-SceneOne9.jpg|Greg picking up a map File:DisneylandMap.jpg|Disneyland map File:GregandMurrayatPartnersStatue.jpg|Greg and Murray File:TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene10.jpg|Greg holding the map upside-down File:TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene11.jpg|''"It's upside-down."'' File:TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene12.jpg|Greg looking at the map correctly right-side up File:TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene13.jpg|''"I think we have to split up."'' File:TheAwakeWigglesinDisneyland.jpg|The Awake Wiggles File:TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene14.jpg|Greg talking about his idea about splitting up File:TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene15.jpg|''"Great idea!"'' File:TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene16.jpg|''"I want to go on the rides of Tomorrowland."'' File:TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene17.jpg|''"I want to ride down on Splash Mountain."'' File:TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene18.jpg|''"I want to see Sleeping Beauty Castle."'' File:TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene19.jpg|''"Jeff, no sleeping."'' File:TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene20.jpg|''"Let's go!"'' File:TheNonrealisticWigglesinDisneyland.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in Disneyland File:AnthonyandMurrayatPartnersStatue.jpg|Anthony and Murray File:JeffandAnthonyatPartnersStatue.jpg|Jeff and Anthony File:GregandAnthonyinDisneyland.jpg|Greg and Anthony File:GregandJeffatPartnersStatue.jpg|Greg and Jeff File:GregatPartnersStatue.jpg|Greg File:TheUnforgottenWigglesatPartnersStatue.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles at Partners Statue File:MurrayatPartnersStatue.jpg|Murray at Partners Statue File:MurrayandJeffinDisneyland.jpg|Murray and Jeff in Disneyland File:JeffinDisneyland.jpg|Jeff in Disneyland File:TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandSet.jpg|Concert stage File:MurrayandJeffinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Murray and Jeff File:TheUnforgottenWigglesinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles File:GregandJeffinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Greg and Jeff File:TheOtherWigglesinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|The Other Wiggles File:JeffandAnthonyinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Jeff and Anthony File:GreginTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Greg File:GregandMurrayinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Greg and Murray File:AnthonyinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Anthony File:MurrayinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Murray File:Rock-A-ByeYourBear-DisneylandLivePrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" File:AudienceinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|The audience File:GregSinginginTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Greg singing File:TheNonrealisticWigglesinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles File:Rock-A-ByeYourBear-DisneylandLive.jpg|"Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" File:TheWigglesinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|The Wiggles File:MurrayPlayingTakamineAcousticGuitarinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Murray playing Takamine acoustic guitar File:TheWigglesinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|The Wiggles File:FantasylandTheatre.jpg|Fantasyland Theatre File:JeffSleepinginTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Jeff sleeping File:JeffWakingUpinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Jeff waking up File:AnthonyPlayingKeyboard.jpg|Anthony playing keyboard File:AnthonyandMurrayinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Anthony and Murray File:JeffinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Jeff File:JeffSleepinginTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark2.jpg|Jeff sleeping again File:JeffWakingUpinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark2.jpg|Jeff waking up again File:TheAwakeWigglesinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|The Awake Wiggles File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-DisneylandLivePrologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?)" File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-DisneylandLive.jpg|"Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?)" File:JeffPlayingKeyboardinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Jeff playing keyboard File:TheWigglesLogoinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|The Wiggles Logo File:MurrayandJeffatSleepingBeautyCastle.jpg|Murray and Jeff at Sleeping Beauty Castle File:TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene21.jpg|Jeff says he loves Sleeping Beauty Castle. File:TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene22.jpg|''"How are we ever gonna find Mickey's house?"'' File:TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene23.jpg|''"Has anyone seen Anthony?"'' File:AnthonyEatingPopcorninTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Anthony eating popcorn File:AnthonyatSleepingBeautyCastle.jpg|Anthony at Sleeping Beauty Castle File:TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene24.jpg|Anthony talking with popcorn in his mouth File:TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene25.jpg|''"What did he say?"'' File:TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene26.jpg|''"He said (mumbling)"'' File:TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene27.jpg|''"I thought we were all gonna split up."'' File:TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene29.jpg|''"He's right."'' File:TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene30.jpg|''"Let's split up and look for Mickey."'' File:TheWigglesatSleepingBeautyCastle.jpg|Scene 2: We're in the Wrong Place! TheUnforgottenWigglesatSleepingBeautyCastle.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles TheWigglesTryingtoSplitUp.jpg|The Wiggles trying to split up TheAwakeWigglesatSleepingBeautyCastle.jpg|The Awake Wiggles TheOtherWigglesatSleepingBeautyCastle.jpg|The Other Wiggles JeffatSleepingBeautyCastle.jpg|Jeff staring JeffandAnthonyatSleepingBeautyCastle.jpg|Jeff and Anthony TheNonrealisticWigglesatSleepingBeautyCastle.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles at Sleeping Beauty's Castle MurrayatSleepingBeautyCastle.jpg|Murray File:TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene31.jpg|But The Wiggles have a better idea by splitting up in pairs. AnthonyandMurrayatSleepingBeautyCastle.jpg|Anthony and Murray at Sleeping Beauty Castle File:TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene32.jpg|And that's just what they do. File:HotPotato-DisneylandLive.jpg|"Hot Potato" File:GregandAnthonyinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Greg and Anthony File:TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword File:CaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Captain Feathersword File:CaptainFeatherswordTicklingAnthonyinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Captain Feathersword tickling Anthony File:TheAwakeWigglyHumansinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans File:CaptainFeatherswordTicklingMurrayinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Captain Feathersword tickling Murray File:CaptainandGreginTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Captain and Greg File:CaptainFeatherswordTicklingGreginTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Captain Feathersword tickling Greg File:CaptainFeatherswordRunningOff.jpg|Captain Feathersword running off D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)-DisneylandLivePrologue.jpg|Murray talking to the audience RunAroundLikeDorothy-DisneylandLive.jpg|"Run Around Like Dorothy" D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)-DisneylandLivePrologue2.jpg|Murray introducing Dorothy the Dinosaur DorothyinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Dorothy arriving on stage D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)-DisneylandLive.jpg|"D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favorite Dinosaur)" File:TheWigglesandDorothyinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy File:MurrayandDorothyinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Murray and Dorothy File:DorothyandGreginTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Dorothy and Greg File:DorothyandAnthonyinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony File:GregPlayingTakamineAcousticGuitarinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Greg playing Takamine acoustic guitar File:DorothyDancinginTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Dorothy dancing Alligator.jpg|Alligator GregonJungleCruise.jpg|Greg looking through telescope JungleCruiseElephant.jpg|Elephant GregandMurrayonJungleCruise.jpg|Scene 3: Splitting Up Hippo.jpg|Hippo JungleCruiseSeagulls.jpg|Seagulls JungleCruise.jpg|Jungle Cruise Monkeys.jpg|Monkeys Zebras.jpg|Zebras Rhinoceros.jpg|Rhinoceros File:TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene33.jpg|Murray tells Greg to come and look File:TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene34.jpg|but Greg says he's busy looking at wild animals. File:TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene35.jpg|''"I think we're in the wrong place."'' File:TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene36.jpg|''"I wonder what the others are up to?"'' Tomorrowland.jpg|Tomorrowland JeffinTomorrowland.jpg|Jeff talking about rockets JeffImagining.jpg|Jeff imagining himself riding on a rocket JeffonAstroOrbiter.jpg|Jeff on Astro Orbiter AstroOrbiter.jpg|Astro Orbiter Honey,IShrunktheAudience.jpg|Honey, I Shrunk the Audience AnthonyinTomorrowland.jpg|Anthony File:Honey,IShrunktheAudience1.png File:Honey,IShrunktheAudience2.png File:Honey,IShrunktheAudience3.png File:Honey,IShrunktheAudience4.png File:Honey,IShrunktheAudience5.png File:Honey,IShrunktheAudience11.png File:Honey,IShrunktheAudience13.png ShrunkenAnthony.jpg|Shrunken Anthony AnthonyatHoney,IShrunktheAudience.jpg|Anthony back to his normal self TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene38.jpg|''"Hey, Jeff, what have you been up to?"'' JeffandAnthonyinTomorrowland.jpg|''"This place is great!"'' DumbotheFlyingElephant.jpg|''"I want to go on Dumbo"'' MadTeaParty.jpg|''"and even the teacups."'' TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene39.jpg|''"Oh sure, but I wonder what the other guys are up to?"'' GregandMurrayinCritterCountry.jpg|Greg and Murray in Critter Country MurrayinCritterCountry.png|Murray SplashMountain.jpg|Splash Mountain GregandMurrayonSplashMountain.jpg|Greg and Murray on Splash Mountain MurrayonSplashMountain.jpg|Murray on Splash Mountain GregonSplashMountain.jpg|Greg on Splash Mountain SaddlesworeSwanson.jpg|Saddleswore Swanson B'rerRabbit.jpg|B'rer Rabbit B'rerFox.jpg|B'rer Fox SplashMountain.png|Splash Mountain B'rerBear.png|B'rer Bear File:SplashMountain2.png GregandMurrayonSplashMountainWaterfall.jpg|Greg and Murray on Splash Mountain waterfall SplashMountain3.png|"Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah" Zip-a-DeeLady.jpg|Zip-a-Dee Lady GregandMurrayatSplashMountain.jpg|Greg and Murray at Splash Mountain GreginCritterCountry.png|Greg File:TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene42.jpg|Greg and Murray going back on Splash Mountain Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)-DisneylandLivePrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?)" Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)-DisneylandLive.jpg|"Dorothy, (Would You Like To Dance?)" Dorothy'sDanceFloor-LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony asking Dorothy to show dances JeffandDorothyinTheWigglesLiveatDisneyland.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy MurrayPlayingFenderBassGuitarinTheWigglesLiveatDisneyland.jpg|Murray playing Fender bass guitar Dorothy'sDanceFloor-Live.jpg|"Dorothy's Dance Floor" DorothyBalletDancinginTheWigglesLiveatDisneyland.jpg|Dorothy ballet dancing TheWigglesLiveatDisneyland-Dorothy'sSplit.jpg|Dorothy doing a split GregandAnthonyLiftingDorothyUp.jpg|Greg and Anthony lifting Dorothy up TheWigglesRoaring.jpg|''"ROAR!"'' AnthonyActingLikeaLion.jpg|''"You don't mean roar, roar, roar."'' DorothyActingLikeaLion.jpg|''"No, I don't mean roar, roar, roar."'' Dorothy'sDanceFloor-Live2.jpg|Dorothy dancing the boot scoot JeffSleepinginTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark3.jpg|Jeff sleeping again WakeUpJeff!-DisneylandLivePrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Wake Up Jeff!" TheLyrickStudiosPeople.jpg|The Lyrick Studios Crew people MurrayandHenryinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Murray and Henry HenryinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Henry WakeUpJeff!-DisneylandLive.jpg|"Wake Up Jeff!" WagsinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Wags File:JeffandDorothyinTheWigglesLiveatDisneyland.png|Jeff and Dorothy WagsandAnthonyinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Wags and Anthony GregPlayingKeyboardinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Greg playing keyboard TheOppositeWigglyGroupinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group JeffWakingUpinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark3.jpg|Jeff waking up JeffandWagsinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Jeff and Wags We'reDancingwithWagstheDog-LivePrologue.jpg|Jeff introducing "We're Dancing With Wags The Dog" GregandWagsinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Greg and Wags TheWigglesandWagsinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags We'reDancingwithWagstheDog-Live.jpg|"We're Dancing With Wags The Dog" Fantasyland.jpg|Fantasyland AnthonyinFantasyland.jpg|Anthony suggesting to ride on a horse ClareonKingArthurCarrousel.jpg|Clare on King Arthur Carrousel GeorgiaonKingArthurCarrousel.jpg|Georgia on King Arthur Carrousel EmmaonKingArthurCarrousel.jpg|Emma on King Arthur Carousel AnthonyonKingArthurCarrousel.jpg|Scene 4: Riding on Rides KingArthurCarrousel.png|King Arthur Carrousel HamishMunro-Cook.jpg|Hamish on King Arthur Carrousel DominiconKingArthurCarrousel.jpg|Dominic on King Arthur Carrousel JosephonKingArthurCarrousel.jpg|Joseph on King Arthur Carrousel JeffandAnthonyinFantasyland.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in Fantasyland JeffonDumbotheFlyingElephant.jpg|Jeff on Dumbo the Flying Elephant JeffandAnthonyonDumbotheFlyingElephant.jpg|Jeff and Anthony riding on Dumbo TheProWigglyHumansinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans CaptainFeatherswordTicklingTheAwakeWiggles.jpg|Captain Feathersword tickling The Awake Wiggles JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Captain falling down TheOtherWigglyHumansinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans AnthonyWearingCaptainFeathersword'sHat.jpg|Anthony wearing Captain Feathersword's hat and sword Anthony'sFeatherswordSong.jpg|"Anthony's Feathersword Song" AnthonySinginghisFeatherswordSong.jpg|Anthony singing CaptainFeathersword'sSwordandHat-DisneylandVersion.jpg|Captain and Anthony catching sword and hat AnthonyScaringCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Anthony scaring Captain AnthonyCongaDancing.jpg|Anthony conga dancing CaptainFeatherswordCongaDancing.jpg|Captain Feathersword conga dancing CaptainandAnthonyCongaDancing.jpg|Captain and Anthony conga dancing CaptainandAnthonyinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Captain and Anthony Well,BlowMeDown.jpg|''"Well, blow me down."'' AnthonyBlowingCaptainFeatherswordDown.jpg|Anthony blowing Captain Feathersword down CaptainFeatherswordScreaming.jpg|Captain Feathersword screaming CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark2.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down CaptainFeatherswordBlowingAnthonyDown.jpg|Captain Feathersword blowing Anthony down AnthonyFallingDowninTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Anthony falling down AnthonyBlowingCaptainFeatherswordDownAgain.jpg|Anthony blowing Captain Feathersword down again CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark3.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down CaptainFeatherswordBlowingAnthonyDownAgain.jpg|Captain Feathersword blowing Anthony down again AnthonyFallingDowninTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark2.jpg|Anthony falling down again CaptainandAnthonyBlowingEachOtherDown.jpg|Captain and Anthony blowing each other down CaptainandAnthonyFallingDown.jpg|Captain and Anthony falling down QuackQuack-DisneylandLivePrologue.jpg|Captain and Anthony introducing "Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep On His Pirate Ship" MurrayActingLikeaRooster.jpg|Murray acting like a rooster MurrayBlowingCaptainandAnthonyDown.jpg|Murray blowing Captain and Anthony CaptainandAnthonyScreaming.jpg|Captain and Anthony screaming CaptainandAnthonyFallingDownAgain.jpg|Captain and Anthony falling down again TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans QuackQuack-DisneylandLive.jpg|"Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack)" CaptainFeatherswordDancinginTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing Captain'sMagicalMusicalPirateButtons-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing Captain's Magical Musical Pirate Buttons AnthonyPressingHighandFastButton.jpg|Anthony pressing the high and fast button Captain'sMagicalMusicalPirateButtons.jpg|Captain's Magical Musical Pirate Buttons CaptainFeatherswordTalkingFast.jpg|Captain talking fast MurrayPressingLowandSlowButton.jpg|Murray pressing Captain's low and slow button CaptainFeatherswordTalkingSlow.jpg|Captain talking slow MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Murray and Captain Feathersword GregPressingHighandFastButton.jpg|Greg pressing the high and fast button GregPressingLowandSlowButton.jpg|Greg pressing the low and slow button GregTryingtoPresstheThirdButton.jpg|Greg trying to press the third button CaptainFeatherswordPressingtheThirdButton.jpg|Captain Feathersword pressing the third button Confetti.jpg|Confetti Captain'sMagicalMusicalPirateButtons-Epilogue.jpg|''"How about a big clap for Captain Feathersword."'' TheWigglesandHenryinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry AnthonyandHenryinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Anthony and Henry Henry'sDance-LivePrologue.jpg|Henry introducing "Henry's Dance" TheNonRealisticWigglesAndHenryinTheWigglesLiveAtDisneylandPark.jpg|The Non-Realistic Wiggles and Henry GregandHenryinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Greg and Henry HenryandJeffinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Henry and Jeff TheAwakeWigglesandHenryinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and Henry Henry'sDance-Live.jpg|"Henry's Dance" JeffinFantasyland.jpg|Jeff in Fantasyland JeffandEmmaonMadTeaParty.jpg|Jeff and Emma JeffSleepingonMadTeaParty.jpg|Jeff sleeping on the Mad Tea Party ride TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene43.jpg|Anthony trying to wake Jeff up TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene44.jpg|''"You know, I don't like roller coasters that much but Murray and Greg do."'' TheNarratorWakingJeffUp.jpg|The narrator waking Jeff up JeffWakingUponMadTeaParty.jpg|Jeff waking up on the Mad Tea Party ride Frontierland.jpg|Frontierland GreginFrontierland.jpg|Greg GregandMurrayinFrontierland.jpg|Greg and Murray in Frontierland TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene45.jpg|Greg suggesting to take a train down to Toontown TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene46.jpg|''"Great idea, Greg. I love trains."'' TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene47.jpg|''"How about this one? It's called Big Thunder."'' TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene48.jpg|''"Great idea. Let's go."'' MurrayinFrontierland.jpg|Murray in Frontierland TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene49.jpg|Greg and Murray in line of the Big Thunder Mountain Railroad TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene50.jpg|Greg and Murray getting on the Big Thunder Mountain Railroad car BigThunderMountainRailroadTrain.jpg|The Big Thunder Mountain railroad train GregandMurrayonBigThunderMountainRailroad.jpg|Greg and Murray on Big Thunder Mountain Railroad BigThunderMountainRailroad.jpg|Big Thunder Mountain Railroad GregonBigThunderMountainRailroad.jpg|Greg riding on Big Thunder Mountain Railroad TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene51.jpg|''"That was great. Let's do it again."'' TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene52.jpg|''"But we're supposed to look for Mickey."'' TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene53.jpg|''"Yes, but let's do it again."'' TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene54.jpg|''"OK."'' TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene55.jpg|Greg and Murray riding on Big Thunder Mountain Railroad again BigThunderMountainRailroadSign.jpg|A "Big Thunder Mountain Railroad" sign TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene56.jpg|''"Now let's see if we can find Mickey in Toontown."'' File:ToontownSign.png|Toontown Sign Mickey'sToontown.jpg|Scene 5: Mickey's Toontown MickeyMouseClock.jpg|Mickey Mouse clock Mickey'sToontownThis-A-Way.jpg|Mickey's Toontown This-A-Way MinnieMouse.jpg|Minnie Mouse ToontownTrolley.jpg|Toontown trolley Goofy'sPlayhouse.jpg|Goofy's playhouse TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene57.jpg|''"This is Goofy's playhouse. I love Goofy."'' Goofy'sPlayhouse-Inside.jpg|Inside of Goofy's playhouse ToontownPostalServiceMailbox.jpg|Toontown Postal Service mailbox MurrayOpeningToontownPostalServiceMailbox.jpg|Murray opening Toontown Postal Service mailbox File:TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene58.jpg|''"I just love radio stuff. It's hilarious."'' DogPound.jpg|Dog Pound TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene59.jpg|The Wiggles in a dog pound AnthonyandMurrayinMickey'sToontown.jpg|Anthony and Murray TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene60.jpg|Anthony talking about being in Toontown TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene61.jpg|Murray talking about the Toon characters GoofyinGoofy'sPlayhouse.jpg|Goofy in Goofy's playhouse Gadget'sGoCoaster.jpg|Gadget's Go Coaster TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene62.jpg|Jeff spotting Gadget's Go Coaster Donald'sBoat.jpg|Donald's boat TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene63.jpg|Greg pointing at Donald's boat TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene64.jpg|Murray spotting Chip 'n' Dale's treehouse JeffinMickey'sToontown.jpg|Jeff walking in Mickey's Toontown JeffatMinnie'sHouse.jpg|Jeff at Minnie's house TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene65.jpg|''"This must be Minnie's house."'' Minnie'sHouse.jpg|Minnie's house Minnie'sKitchen.jpg|Minnie's kitchen MinnieinherHouse.jpg|Minnie in her house Minnie'sBirthdayCake.jpg|Minnie's cake Minnie'sComputer.jpg|Minnie's computer Minnie'sMakeupRoom.jpg|Minnie's make-up room Minnie'sRefrigerator.jpg|Minnie's refrigerator Goofy'sGas.jpg|Goofy's Gas MurrayatGoofy'sGas.jpg|''"I'm here at petrol station here in Toontown."'' TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene66.jpg|''"Did you know that in America, people call petrol gas?"'' TheWigglesinMickey'sToontown.jpg|The Wiggles in Mickey's Toontown MurrayinMickey'sToontown.jpg|Murray TheUnforgottenWigglesinMickey'sToontown.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in Mickey's Toontown TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene67.jpg|Murray lifting barbell GreginMickey'sToontown.jpg|Greg GregandAnthonyinMickey'sToontown.jpg|Greg and Anthony TheAwakeWigglesinMickey'sToontown.jpg|The Awake Wiggles TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene68.jpg|The Wiggles pulling the Disney vault TheNonrealisticWigglesinMickey'sToontown.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene69.jpg|but realizing it's only made-up GregandMurrayinMickey'sToontown.jpg|Greg and Murray Mickey'sHouseandMeetMickey.jpg|Mickey's House and Meet Mickey Greg,AnthonyandMickeyMouse.jpg|Greg, Anthony and Mickey TheNonrealisticWigglesonToontownTrolley.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles on Toontown trolley TheWigglesonToontownTrolley.jpg|The Wiggles on Toontown Trolley TheUnforgottenWigglesandMickeyMouse.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles and Mickey TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene70.jpg|The Wiggles finally found Mickey while waving. TheWigglesandMickeyMouseWaving.jpg|The Wiggles and Mickey waving MurrayandMickeyMouse.jpg|Murray and Mickey MickeyMouse.jpg|Mickey waving MurrayatTheGagFactory.jpg|Murray at the Gag Factory Dynamite.jpg|Dynamite AnthonyinMickey'sToontown.jpg|Anthony blowing up a dynamite TheOtherWigglesinMickey'sToontown.jpg|The Other Wiggles MurrayandJeffinMickey'sToontown.jpg|Murray and Jeff TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene71.jpg|The Wiggles walking in Toontown TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene72.jpg|''"Hey guys, I'm really tired."'' TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene73.jpg|''"Oh, Jeff."'' TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene74.jpg|Greg suggesting to find a spot to rest TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene75.jpg|''"OK."'' TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene76.jpg|The Awake Wiggles walking in Toontown TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene77.jpg|Jeff yawning TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene78.jpg|Jeff spots something JeffandMickey'sRedCar.jpg|Jeff and Mickey's red car TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene79.jpg|''"Wait till I tell the guys."'' Mickey'sRedCar.jpg|Mickey's red car JeffinMickey'sRedCar.jpg|Jeff in Mickey's red car JeffSleepinginMickey'sRedCar.jpg|Jeff sleeping in Mickey's red car JeffSleepinginMickey'sToontown.jpg|Jeff sleeping TheGagWarehouse.jpg|The Gag Warehouse TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene80.jpg|The Awake Wiggles TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene81.jpg|''"I had a great time in Disneyland."'' TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene82.jpg|''"We hope you had a good time, too."'' TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene83.jpg|The Awake Wiggles confused about where Jeff is TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene84.jpg|The Awake Wiggles hearing Jeff snoring Mickey'sRedCarLicensePlate.jpg|Mickey's red car license plate TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene85.jpg|Jeff sleeping in Mickey's red car TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene86.jpg|Jeff sleeping TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene87.jpg|Jeff and Tinker Bell TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene88.jpg|Jeff sleeping back on the plane JeffWakingUponQantasAirplane.jpg|Jeff waking up TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene89.jpg|Jeff noticing everyone sleeping DorothyandWagsSleeping.jpg|Dorothy and Wags sleeping CaptainandGregSleeping.jpg|Captain and Greg sleeping TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene90.jpg|''"Did I really have a dream?"'' AnthonyinDisneylandSpecialEpilogue.jpg|Anthony in epilogue WigglyMedley-DisneylandLivePrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Wiggly Medley" TheWigglesinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|The Wiggles in epilogue WigglyMedley-DisneylandLive.jpg|"Wiggly Medley" DorothyandGreginTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|Dorothy and Greg in epilogue Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)-DisneylandLiveMedley.jpg|"Dorothy, (Would You Like To Dance?)" DorothyandAnthonyinDisneylandEpilogue.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in epilogue DorothyDancinginTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|Dorothy dancing in epilogue AnthonyandMurrayinDisneylandEpilogue.jpg|Anthony and Murray in epilogue TheWigglesandDorothyinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in epilogue GregandJeffinDisneylandEpilogue.jpg|Greg and Jeff in epilogue JeffandDorothyinDisneylandEpilogue.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy in epilogue FruitSalad-DisneylandLive.jpg|"Fruit Salad" DorothyinDisneylandEpilogue.jpg|Dorothy in epilogue JeffinDisneylandEpilogue.jpg|Jeff in epilogue TheAwakeWigglesinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in epilogue HotPotato-DisneylandLiveMedley.jpg|"Hot Potato" MurrayinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|Murray in epilogue HenryinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|Henry in epilogue TheOppositeWigglyGroupinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group in epilogue DorothyandWagsinTheWigglesLiveatDisneyland.jpg|Dorothy and Wags DorothyandHenryinTheWigglesLiveatDisneyland.jpg|Dorothy and Henry MurrayandDorothyinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|Murray and Dorothy in epilogue GregandHenryinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|Greg and Henry in epilogue WagsandMurrayinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Wags and Murray TheWigglyMascotsinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots WagsandAnthonyinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|Wags and Anthony in epilogue CanYou(PointYourFingersAndDoTheTwist?)-DisneylandLiveMedley.jpg|"Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?)" JeffandHenryinDisneylandEpilogue.jpg|Henry and Jeff in epilogue JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|Jeff and Captain in epilogue It'saPirateParty-DisneylandLive.jpg|"It's A Pirate Party" CaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|Captain Feathersword in epilogue TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain in epilogue CaptainFeatherswordDancinginTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|Captain dancing in epilogue TheOtherWigglyHumansinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans in epilogue CaptainandDorothyinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Captain and Dorothy TheEarlyWigglyFriendsinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|The Early Wiggly Friends CaptainandAnthonyinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|Captain and Anthony in epilogue TheWigglesandHenryinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry in epilogue Rock-A-ByeYourBear-DisneylandLiveMedley.jpg|"Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" TheEarlyWigglyGroupinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|The Early Wiggly Group CaptainandHenryinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Captain and Henry TheNonrealisticWigglesinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in epilogue QuackQuack-DisneylandLiveMedley.jpg|The Wiggly Group singing "Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack)" WagsinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|Wags in epilogue TheAwakeWigglyGroupinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Group TheLandWigglyGroupinTheWigglesLiveatDisneyland.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans in epilogue TheOtherWigglesinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|The Other Wiggles in epilogue TheWigglesandWagsinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags in epilogue TheMaleWigglyGroupinTheWigglesLiveAtDisneylandPark.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group AnthonyandHenryinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|Anthony and Henry in epilogue MurrayandHenryinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|Murray and Henry in epilogue TheMaleWigglyFriendsinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|The Male Wiggly Friends TheOtherWigglyGroupinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|The Other Wiggly Group TheWigglyFriendsinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|The Wiggly Friends JeffSleepinginTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|Jeff sleeping in epilogue JeffWakingUpinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|Jeff waking up in epilogue TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark-Epilogue.jpg|Scene 6: Epilogue AudienceinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|The audience in epilogue TheWigglyGroupinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|The Wiggly Group QuackQuack(Reprise).jpg|"Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) (Reprise)" QantasAirplane.jpg|Qantas Airplane GregSinginginTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|Greg singing GregandAnthonyinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|Greg and Anthony in epilogue JeffandWagsinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|Jeff and Wags in epilogue DisneylandHotel.jpg|Disneyland Hotel TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEndCredits.jpg|The credits TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandEndCredits2.jpg|Shot #2 in the credits TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandEndCredits3.jpg|Shot #3 in the credits TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandEndCredits4.jpg|Shot #4 in the credits TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandEndCredits5.jpg|Shot #5 in the credits TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandEndCredits6.jpg|Shot #6 in the credits TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandEndCredits7.jpg|Shot #7 in the credits TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandEndCredits8.jpg|Shot #8 in the credits TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandEndCredits9.jpg|Shot #9 in the credits TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandEndCredits10.jpg|Shot #10 in the credits TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandEndCredits11.jpg|Shot #11 in the credits TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandEndCredits12.jpg|Shot #12 in the credits TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandEndCredits13.jpg|Shot #13 in the credits TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandEndCredits14.jpg|Shot #14 in the credits TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandEndCredits15.jpg|Shot #15 in the credits TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandEndCredits16.jpg|Shot #16 in the credits TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandEndCredits17.jpg|Shot #17 in the credits TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandEndCredits18.jpg|Shot #18 in the credits TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandEndCredits19.jpg|Shot #19 in the credits TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandEndCredits20.jpg|Shot #20 in the credits DisneyChannelAustralia.jpg|Disney Channel Australia logo Extras GregandJeffinTheWigglesLiveatDisneyland-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Greg and Jeff in a Behind the Scenes clip TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandBehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandBehindtheScenes2.jpg|Behind the Scenes TheOtherWigglesinTheWigglesLiveatDisneyland-BehindtheScenes.jpg|The Other Wiggles in a Behind the Scenes clip JeffWakingUpinTheWigglesLiveatDisneyland-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Jeff waking up in a Behind the Scenes clip Category:Galleries Category:Concert Galleries Category:Special Galleries Category:1998